Saint Book
by YumeSangai
Summary: Saint Book é uma rede social que reúne pessoas a seus amigos e àqueles com quem trabalham, estudam e convivem e também todos os seus problemas e detalhes da vida pessoal.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Saint book!

Email: ryu-sei-ken

Senha: ******

**01 Relacionamentos**

**

* * *

**

**Ikki **e** Esmeralda **_estão num relacionamento sério._

**Amamiya Shun**, **Alexei Hyoga**,** Suiyama** **Shiryu**, **Ogawara** **Seiya**, **Kido Saori **e 15 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

_..._

**Amamiya Shun **quando eu vou conhecê-la?  
_às 06:06_

_..._

**Ikki** nunca.  
_às 14h45_

...

**Amamiya Shun **Posso adicioná-la?  
às 14h48

...

**Ikki **não.  
às 15h23

...

_Exibir todos os 68 comentários_

_..._

**Ikki **não.  
há 1 minuto.

* * *

**Aiolia **e **Marin **_estão num relacionamento sério._

**Aldebaran, Aiolia, Milo, Mu, Dohko, Kanon, Afrodite, Kiki **e 37 pessoas_curtiram_isso.

**...**

**Milo **acabou a vida de festas, hein?  
_às 19h35_

...

**Aiolia **não é necessário, agora levarei a Marin comigo.  
_às 19h38_

...

**Milo** não é a mesma coisa...  
_às 19h40_

**Kanon** _curtiu_ isso.

...

_Exibir todos os 89 comentários..._

_..._

**Aiolia**Parem de discutir aqui! Vão arrumar o que fazer.  
_às 20h45_

**Milo** _curtiu _isso.

...

**Aiolia **Milo você também.  
_às 20h46_

...

**Milo **_ǀ_  
_às 20h47_

**Kanon**_ curtiu_ isso.

...

**Aiolia **%$#!  
_às 20h47_

...

_Exibir todos os 108 comentários..._

...

**Aldebaran** É nessas horas que achamos os nossos verdadeiros amigos.  
_às 22h23_

22 pessoas _curtiram_ isso

...

**Aiolia **Engraçado, não estou vendo nenhum deles... ¬¬

_às 22h27_

_

* * *

_

**Freya **e **Hagen **_estão num relacionamento sério._

**Hilda de Polaris** e 10 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Alexei Hyoga **?  
_ontem às 23h36_

...

**Hagen **HÁ. Bem feito seu pato.  
_ontem às 23h39_

...

_Exibir todos os 37 comentários..._

_..._

**Freya** _está solteira._

**Alexei Hyoga** _curtiu_ isso.

...

**Alexei Hyoga** ; )

**Kamus** _curtiu _isso.

* * *

**Shina **_está solteira._

**Milo** e 89 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Shina** Comemorando a minha desgraça?  
_às 02h27_

...

**Milo** comemorando a minha vitória, hehehe  
_às 02h34_

...

_Exibir todos os 179 comentários..._

_..._

**Milo** vai me ignorar é!  
_às 03h33_

_

* * *

_

**Julian Solo** e **Kido Saori** _estão num relacionamento sério._

**Kanon**, **Sorento** e 137 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya** como é?111!  
_às 12h31_

27 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Julian Solo** Conforme-se.  
_às 13h12_

**Sorento**, **Kanon** e 37 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya **NÃO. SAORIIIIIII!11111!  
_às 13h15_

56 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

**...**

**Kido Saori **Seiya, por favor...  
às 13h37

...

**Ogawara Seiya** Saori, por quê?  
às 13h38

...

**Thetis **; (  
às 15h34

...

**Julian Solo** ...  
às 15h39

...

**Kido Saori** -  
às 16h00

...

**Ogawara Seiya** !  
às 16h04

* * *

**Continua!**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Saint book!

Email: diamond_dust

Senha: ******

**02 Músicas Parte I**

**

* * *

**

**Ogawara Seiya **Unbreak my heart~~~~ Say you'll love me again! Undo this hurt you caused

…

**Mascára **Não tem nada pior do que dor de corno.  
_ontem às 01h34_

**Ikki**, **Kanon**, **Alberich**, **Julian Solo**, **Milo**, **Saga**, **Shura** e 42 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya** Faça um post pro Afrodite e me deixei em paz.  
_ontem às 01h38_

**Afrodite** e 79 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Máscara** Respeito é bom e conserva os dentes!  
_ontem às 01h40_

83 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

_Exibir todos os 32 comentários..._

...

**Suiyama Shiryu** Ignore-o, provavelmente ele está bêbado e digitando qualquer coisa...  
_ontem às 02h08_

...

**Ikki** vale lembrar que a saori e o julian ainda não marcaram a data do casamento, você não tem que se preocupar. ainda da tempo de ir se ajoelhar aos pés dela. e nos avise por aqui, eu faço questão de acompanhá-lo e postar no youtube depois.  
_ontem às 02h13_

**Kanon**, **Máscara** e 84 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Amamiya Shun** Respeite a dor dele, irmão.  
_ontem às 02h14_

**Thetis, Marin, Aiolia** e 57 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ikki** não.  
_ontem às 02h16_

**Máscara, Julian Solo, Sorento** e 78 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya** COME BACK AND SAY YOU LOVE ME!111  
_ontem às 02h27_

…

**Ikki** CALA A BOCA, PORRA!  
_ontem às 02h30_

**Milo, Máscara, Kanon, Saga** e 97 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya** I cried so many nightzz!1111!  
_ontem às 02h38_

…

**Milo **Vamos criar um movimento… "CALA A BOCA SEIYA!111!"  
_ontem às 02h39_

**Ikki, Máscara, Kanon, Sorento, Alberich** e 230 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

_Exibir todos os 99 comentários..._

...

**Ogawara Seiya **Por você... Eu dançaria tango no teto.  
_ontem às 03h13_

**Marin**, **Freya**, **Thetis**, **Afrodite**, **Aldebaran** e 43 pessoas_ curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ikki** Ah não...  
_ontem às 03h14_

**Milo** e 187 pessoas_ curtiram_ isso.

...

**Kanon** Ele deveria colocar "Eu deixaria de beber" e seria um bom começo.  
_ontem às 03h17_

**Julian Solo, Máscara **e 66 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya** Eu ficaria rico num mês!  
_ontem às 03h20_

33 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Máscara** PFFF  
_ontem às 03h21_

**Julian Solo** e 202 pessoas curtiram isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya** Eu tomaria banho pelado no inverno!1111111  
_ontem às 03h25_

**Saga** e 109 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Alexei Hyoga** Pelado? o.ô  
_ontem às 03h26_

**Amamiya Shun** e 47 pessoas curtiram isso

...

**Saga** HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!  
_ontem às 03h28_

**Kanon** e 246 pessoas curtiram isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya **Eu viveria em greve de fome  
_ontem às 03h32_

...

**Máscara** Sinceramente, pode morrer.  
_ontem às 03h33_

**Ikki**, **Julian Solo, Alberich** e 38 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

_Exibir todos os 49 comentários..._

...

**Ogawara Seiya** Eu poliria a estátua de Athena!  
_ontem às 03h46_

**Saga** e 88 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Dohko **Rapaz não diga coisas que não vai cumprir depois...  
_ontem às 03h47_

**Mu**, **Shaka**, **Shura**, **Aldebaran** e 34 pessoas_ curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya** Viajaria à prazo pro inferno.  
_ontem às 03h49_

...

**Alexei Hyoga** Seiya, isso já aconteceu várias vezes...  
_ontem às 03h51_

**Amamiya Shun**,** Ikki**, **Shiryu** e 207 pessoas _curtiram_ isso

...

**Saga** Eu bem que tentei com o meu MOOOOORRA, SEIYA!  
_ontem às 03h54_

**Kanon**, **Julian Solo, Máscara**, **Alberich** e 199 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

_Exibir todos os 104 comentários..._

...

**Marin** Seiya, já não está na hora de parar?  
_ontem às 04h27_

...

**Ogawara Seiya** eu mudaria até o meu NOME  
_ontem às 04h29_

...

**Aiolia** Rapaz, se você tem tanto tempo pra escrever essas bobagens, então você nunca vai conseguir a mulher que você ama. Levante a bunda desta cadeira e vá falar com a Saori!  
_ontem às 04h31_

**Thetis**, **Marin**, **Alexei Hyoga**, **Amamiya Shun**, **Shiryu**, **Shunrei**, **Dohko**, **Kamus**, **Afrodite** e 294 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya** Desejaria todo o dia... a mesma mulher. Fui!  
_ontem às 04h36_

**Marin**, **Afrodite**, **Aldebaran**,** Hilda**, **Siegfried**, **Dohko **e 209 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Kanaon** Mas são 4h da manhã! !  
_ontem às 04h40_

**Máscara**, **Ikki**, **Saga**, **Julian Solo**, **Alberich **e 204 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Marin** Ele pode ter ido dormir, seu imbecil!  
_ontem às 04h41_

**Aiolia**, **Aldebaran** e 99 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

_Exibir todos os 88 comentários..._

...

**Julian Solo** Engraçado como ele nunca usou "Aceitaria a vida como ela é".  
_ontem às 05h31_

...

**Kido Saori** Aceite você!  
_ontem às 05h34_

_...  
_

**Kido Saori** _agora está solteira._

**Marin**,** Aiolia**,** Shaka **e 540 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

_..._

_Exibir todos os 890 comentários..._

...

**Ogawara Seiya** e **Kido Saori** _estão num relacionamento sério.  
ás 06h00_

**Marin**, **Ogawara Seiya**, **Aiolia**, **Amamiya Shun**, **Thetis**, **Hilda de Polaris **e 359 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

_..._

**Marin** Esse é o meu garoto.  
_ha minuto._

**Ogawara Seiya** _curtiu_ isso.

* * *

**NA**: Como vocês já sabem, continua no próximo capítulo! Até agora eu tenho mais 5 temas pros próximos capítulos (que já estão em andamento), mas confesso que nenhum deles foi tão divertido quanto esse.

Se vocês tiverem algumas sugestão, sintam-se à vontade.

Agradeço àqueles que mandaram review: ALchemistCHibi, Mahorin, Laira de Apus, Lilith1212,


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Saint book!

Email: sho-ryu-ha

Senha: ******

**03 Músicas Parte II**

* * *

**Afrodite** Ai meu deus, se o Seiya com todo aquele chororô conseguiu conquistar a Saori, então acho que eu também vou tentar uma serenata.

...

**Afrodite** Você pode me ver do jeito que quiser, eu não vou fazer esforço pra te contrariar de tantas mil maneiras que eu posso ser estou certa que uma delas vai te agradar...  
_ontem as 21h37_

...

**Kanon** Acho meio difícil te ver de outro jeito... e muito difícil que alguma vá agradar.  
_ontem as 21h42_

**Saga, Milo, Shura, Ogawara Seiya, Amamiya Shun **e 59 pessoas _curtiram _isso.

...

**Misty** Você só vai perder a popularidade desse jeito, tsc tsc.  
_ontem as 21h42_

...

**Afrodite** Calem essa boca, agora é o meu momento!  
_ontem as 21h47_

...

**Ikki **Acho que está na hora de começar a deletar alguns amigos...  
_ontem as 22h15_

**Kanon, Misty, Saga, Mascara, Shura** e 56 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Afrodite** Porque eu sou feita pro amor da cabeça aos pés e não faço outra coisa do que me doar.  
_ontem as 22h23_  
...

**Shura** Sei que tem alguma queimação de filme aí no meio, mas prefiro não comentar.  
_ontem as 22h28_

**Saga, Misty, Ogawara Seiya, Dhoko **e 102 pessoas _curtiram _isso.

_..._

_Exibir todos os 66 comentários..._

...

**Afrodite** Se causei alguma dor não foi por querer nunca tive a intenção de te machucar...  
_ontem as 22h43_

...

**Amamiya Shun** Sinceramente tenho minhas dúvidas.  
_ontem as 22h46_

...

**Afrodite** Não estou falando de você, queridinho.  
_ontem as 22h47_

...

**Ogawara Seiya** O Mask não quis fazer a serenata, então o Afrodite decidiu começar.  
_ontem as 22h51_

**Milo, Kanon, Misty, Ikki, Shina** e 23 pessoas_ curtiram_ isso.

...

**Máscara **MASK é a putaquepariu!  
_ontem as 23h02_

...

_Exibir todos os 26 comentários..._

...

**Afrodite** Porque eu gosto é de rosas e rosas e rosas... Muitas vezes são vermelhas, mas sempre são rosas...  
_ontem as 23h12_

...

**Amamiya Shun** O problema é se for branca...  
_ontem as 23h14_

**Saga, Kanon, Ogawara Seiya, Ikki, Shura, Mu, Aldebaran **e 49 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ogawara Seiya** O problema é se estiverem por toda uma escadaria!  
_ontem as 23h21_

**Saga** _curtiu_ isso.

...

**Afrodite** Você pode me ver do jeito que quiser eu não vou fazer esforço prá te contrariar.  
_ontem as 23h35._

...

**Milo** Sem bis!  
_ontem as 23h36._

**Shina, Aldebaran, Ogawara Seiya, Shura** e 37 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Kamus** E por favor pare de cantar porque da pra ouvir daqui. Grato.  
_ontem as 23h48._

...

**Afrodite** Bando de gente grossa! No meu horóscopo deu que eu devo me expressar, não podem me deixar seguir o que foi escrito?  
_ontem as 23h58._

...

**Mu** Falando em horóscopo, alguém leu sobre as mudanças?  
_ha 2 minutos.  
_  
**Dhoko, Aiolia, Aldebaran, Shura** e 58 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

* * *

**Continua!**

**NA **Eu sei que é clichê e meio infeliz usar essa música pro Afrodite, mas eu já tinha começado a rascunhar o capítulo e só faltava tomar vergonha na cara de terminar, por isso, me desculpem pela demora.

E àquelas pessoas pacientes que mandaram um review: maria paula, Mahorin, Lilith1212 e Daniela**. **Muito obrigada! E também àqueles que não mandaram, mas tiveram saco de ler mesmo assim.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Saint book!

Email: nebula_chain

Senha: ******

**04 Horoscopo**

* * *

**Dohko**As mudanças no alinhamento da Terra podem ter alterado as datas de muitos signos do zodíaco.  
às 03h03

...

**Ogawara****Seiya** O que vai ser de nós?  
às 03h34

...

**Saga** De vocês nada! O que vai ser da gente!  
às 03h36

...

**Aldebaran** É o fim dos tempos!  
às 04h01

...

**Aiolia** É só eu ou tem mais alguém esperando o Shaka se pronunciar?  
às 06h05

**Mu**, **Shura**, **Afrodite** _cutiram_isso.

...

**Shaka** ... As constelações desenhadas ha 3000 anos atrás para definir que meses e dias do mês correspondem a cada signo não são as mesmas do céu de agora. E por isso, os signos tradicionais já não correspondem ao alinhamento das constelações com o sol e para recolocá-los nas casas correspondentesl escorpião foi reduziado a apenas sete dias e se acrescentou mais uma constelação ao zodíaco, o Serpentário.

às 7h00

...

**Milo** O QUE? A MULHER CAVALEIRO!  
às 7h06

...

**Shina** É AMAZONA seu estúpido!  
às 07h09

**Marin**, **Ogawara****Seiya**, **Saga** e 39 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Milo** E como assim eu fui reduzido!  
às 07h11

...

**Shun** Eu não sou mais de Virgem e virei... Leão?  
às 07h33

**Aioria,****June** e 45 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Aiolia** Sinta-se honrado!  
às 07h45

...

**Ikki** Eu sou tão foda que nem essa mudança altera o meu signo.  
às 09h02

**Aiolia** _curtiu_ isso.

...

**Shiryu** Mestre... Eu passei pro signo de Virgem...  
às 09h32

...

**Jabu** Parece que eu vou ser o novo discipulo do Mestre Dohko, hehehe  
às 09h36

**Ogawara****Seiya,****Ikki** e 37 pessoas _curtiram_isso.

...

**Alexei****Hyoga** Mestre Camus, por favor me perdoe... Eu virei Capricórnio.  
às 09h57

**Shura** e 32 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Shura** Há.  
às 10h11

...

**Ogawara****Seiya**S-sagitário não é mais o meu regente...  
às 10h13

**Saga,****Kanon,****Misty,****Jabu,****Alberich,****Julian****Solo,****Ikki,****Milo** e 345 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Shiryu** Quem é então?  
às 10h17

...

**Ogawara****Seiya** é a Shina... Digo, Serpentário.  
às 10h21

**Shina,****Amamiya****Shun,****Jabu,****Saga,****Kanon,****Máscara,****Shura,****Julian****Solo** e 239 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ikki** meus pêsames  
às 10h35

**Dohko,****Mu,****Aldebaran,****Shaka,****Alexei****Hoga,****Kamus** e 187 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Máscara** Quando foi que o nosso drama virou motivo de discussão de mulherzinha desses caras?  
às 10h49

**Aiolia,****Mu,****Aldebaran,****Saga,****Kanon,****Shura,****Máscara,****Afrodite,****Milo** _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Misty** Olha, eu virei Virgem.  
às 10h55

**Shina** e 33 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Saga** Isso foi errado em muitos sentidos.  
às 11h13

**Kanon,****Aiolia,****Shura,****Máscara,****Mu** e 200 pessoas _curtiram_isso.

...

**Shaka**Em TODOS os sentidos.  
às 11h47

**Ogawara****Seiya,****Afrodite,****Saori****Kido,****Mu,****Kamus,****Alexei****Hyoga,****Marin**e 799 _curtiram_isso.

...

**Dohko** Mas isso não nos afeta de forma alguma, as coisas continuarão como são.  
às 16h15.

**Shaka,****Mu,****Saori****Kido** e 156 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Milo** Então por que você postou isso?  
às 16h37

**Shina,****Kanon,****Máscara,****Jabu,****Amamiya****Shun,****Misty** e 57 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Dohko** Porque estava saindo nos jornais por toda a parte, achei relevante comentar  
às 17h09

**Mu,****Shaka,****Saori****Kido,****Hilda****de****Polaris** e 34 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Ogawara****Seiya** Imagina se tivessem que construir uma nova casa no santuário  
às 17h10

**Kanon,****Marin,****Alexei****Hyoga,****Jabu,****Misty,****Afrodite,****Aldebaran,****Suiyama****Shiryu**e 130 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Amamiya****Shun** Sem falar que não seria mais as "12 casas"  
às 17h14

**Mu,****Shaka,****Afrodite,****Saga,****Milo,****Aiolia,****Kamus,****Saori****Kido,****Ogawara****Seiya** e 134 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Misty** E o relógio também precisaria de uma reforma.  
às 17h16

**Dohko,****Aiolia,****Kanon,****Shura,****Shina** e 89 pessoas _curtiram_ isso.

...

**Shina** Tsc, deixa, não queria sair da minha casa mesmo  
às 17h40.

**Marin** e outros 27 _curtiram_ isso.

* * *

**N/A:** Continua!


End file.
